Dist's Revenge Journal
by Neji10vsJadeC
Summary: These are a few entries of Dist's in his "Revenge Journal" when he is waiting for Jade to come to Ketterburg. We do not own the characters!


_10 Remday 2018_

_10:30 p.m. Ketterburg_

_My Dearest Revenge Journal,_

_Today I have returned to my home town, Ketterburg, where I met that horrendous Jade. I have returned to set my glorious and ingenious plan into action. I am positive that that sinful Jade shall be here any minute, so I am comfortably waiting in the square for his arrival. It has been a horrid few hours already, but I'm sure I shall be seeing his glorious face soon. My marvelous plan shall work no doubt, but it's just a matter of Jade showing._

_Yours Truly_  
_Dist the Rose, God-General_

_11 Remday 2018_

_1:00 a.m. Ketterburg_

_My Dearest Revenge Journal,_

_I have yet to see that conniving Jade appear in this town. I have sent one of my glorious fon-machines to search around this small ice-cold town. I shall now continue playing tic-tac-toe with myself on the floor with the snow and a gorgeous stick. So far, I have lost one million nine hundred eighty-three thousand six hundred and seven times and made a glorious win... once. But, I shall triumph!_

_Yours Truly_  
_Dist the Rose, God-General_

_11 Remday 2018_

_6:23 a.m. Ketterburg_

_My Dearest Revenge Journal,_

_I am still waiting for that snake Jade and playing glorious wonderful tic-tac-toe. It is fourteen million three hundred and seventy-six thousand nine hundred and twenty-five to my wondrous twenty-three._

_Yours Truly_  
_Dist the Rose, God-General, Tic-Tac-Toe Master_

_11 Remday 2018_

_11:46 a.m. Ketterburg still_

_My Dearest Revenge Journal,_

_THAT FOUL CONNIVING IMBECILE! HE SHALL RUE THE DAY HE DIDN'T COME TO KETTERBURG! What's even worse is an annoying little brat hit my gorgeous face with a disgusting, slimy, brown snowball! Of all the incompetence! I shall find where he lives and send my glorious beautiful robots to throw snowballs in HIS face. Let's see how HE likes getting smacked in the face with an such an ugly piece of freezing substance! With my beautiful eyes and gorgeous cheeks I shall kill that brat!_

_Yours Truly_  
_Dist the Rose, God-General, Child Murderer_

_11 Remday 2018_

_3:47 p.m. Ketterburg_

_My Dearest Revenge Journal_

_I realize that my genius may be too much for Jade to understand. Perhaps this is why he is so late, I give him too much credit to keep up with my super ultra brilliant mind. But surely the six of them should be able to figure out my wondrous letter EVENTUALLY, well that is if they ever want their beloved flightstone back. In the mean time, I will be counting the snowflakes that fall (the pretty ones, not those half broken impudent excuses for snowflakes). It will be worth the wait to see Jade's face when he tastes my victory._

_TTFN_  
_Dist The Rose, God-General_

_11 Remday 2018_

_4:20 p.m. Ketterburg_

_My Dearest Revenge Journal_

_I the marvelous Dist The Rose have counted four-hundred million eight hundred and sixty seven thousand four hundred and ninety six perfect snowflakes. I believe I am starting to grow rather tired of this. I believe that when that foolish Jade finally arrives, I will force him to pay for a meal for yours truly. In the Meantime...back to the snowflakes...ugh..._

_Yours Truly_  
_Dist The Rose, God General_

_16 Remday 2018_

_5:03 p.m. Ketterburg_

_My Dearest Revenge Journal_

_Today I only have had one thing that has crossed my ingenious mind..._

_JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE underestimating me JADE JADE JADE conniving four eyed JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE that foul JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADEJADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADEJADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE Curtiss JADE JADE JADE One day I'll show him that...JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE that snake JADE JADE that dirty JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE thinks I the genius Dist am runny and not a ROSE! JADE JADE JADE who would think that I am not a rose, with this amount of beauty? JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JADE JA_

_16 Remday 2018_

_5:13 p.m. Ketterburg_

_My dearest Revenge Journal_

_The most horrid unthinkable thing happened to me just a moment ago. While writing my wondrous perfect revenge, that futile pen I was using so rudely ran out of ink on me! The nerve! To think that such an ignorant vile pen would have the audacity to run out on me! Dist The Rose! But I digress, That grotesque piece of trash has met its demise once and for all in the deepest depths of the trash can. There it shall face an eternity of rotting in the stench of other people's waste. Oh how utterly EVIL I am! That Jade will rue the day he got the nerve to leave me! Hmph!_

_Yours Truly_  
_Dist The Rose, God-General. _


End file.
